Ask 2p SuFin
by A Fallen Soldiers Last Prayer
Summary: I love to ask stuff in ask blogs, so I decided to make one for 2p!SuFin!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my ask 2p!SuFin blog-thing. If you do not know their personalities and appearance, here you go:

2p!Finland: He is calm and an actually sane 2p, loves his guns. He doesn't really like to be social and doesn't have many friends. He believes his goal in life is to make sure that Sweden(who he calls Su)doesn't end up hurting himself. Have brownish-blonde hair and red eyes. Usually has a bandage on left cheek, wears brown shades and a darker coloured outfit than his 1p.

2. 2p!Sweden: He is hyper-active, annoying and talkative. He loves to make friends and help people out. Gets distracted by shiny things and loves to play with dynamite. Is always drinking energy drinks, which Finland always states is bad for his health. Have whitish-blonde hair, purple eyes that are under a pair of glasses, and wears a lighter coloured outfit than his 1p.

**RULES:**

TWO GIRLS ONE CUP. That video is extremely disgusting and I am only 14 years old so I don't want to have to watch such video...again.

above PG, I do not have a problem with mature content, but there might be children reading this, okay? I don't want to scar them...but what on Earth would a young child be doing in this fandom in the first place?! They need to get back over to Bubble Guppies.

in mind that these are _my _interpretations of the 2p forms of Sweden and Finland, therefore, they are not out of character (OOC)

Anything that was on the list is NOT permitted under any circumstances, and the third was just a reminder that they are not OOC, because they are my own creations. I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor do I have anything to do with it financially. I am just a fan of the series, and do not expect any monetary value from my work.

Which, by the way, reminds me, Hetalia has been confirmed for a season 6. I heard rumours that UsUk would become canonical, which makes me happy because I love UsUk, and that Korea would be in the season, although this is most likely false because of some Koreans believing that Hetalia is to racist and what-not.

Please send in questions, or stuff for the them to react to. I will accept anything as long as it meets my guidelines, which is only set for younger readers.

Tak du.

(thank you)


	2. Marriage

Otaku:Here's one for y'all. It's a question about marriage.

Fin:Not like I had a choice when Su decided to marry me, but I'll answer to the best of my abilities*gets cut off*

Sve:*faking a Southern USA accent*YOU'S GON' GET HITCHED!

Fin:Ahem...as I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted, sit down with with him and ask why he wants to marry you. Tell him how you truly feel, and if he cares about you, he'll understand your opinion.

Otaku: Anyways, thanks to Lyuze ( u/4206976/ ) for this question. I agree with Fin, ask him why and tell him the truth.


	3. Question Overload! (and cookies)

How do you guys feel about your other versions?

Also, what is you opinion of Alpacas?

And technicolor talking horses who practice magic of the friendship variety?

From yours truly,

Wiz the Awesome.

p.s. here, have some cookies *cookies rain from ceiling*3

**Thoughts On Our Other Versions**

Otaku: Being the admin, I have no 2p or 1p, I'm just that Danish girl who loves the Nordic 5.

Sve:He's boring! I'd much rather be drinking energy drinks and blowing stuff up! He builds and I destroy, so we hate each other.

Fin:Tino is...too...happy. I already have to deal with _certian idiots_ *points at Otaku and Sve* I don't need happy-go-lucky as well.

**Alpacas**

Otaku: Cute, but ever heard of an alpacasso? Those are seriously the cutest thing ever!

Sve: Alpacasso? What's that? *Googles it* D'aww~

Fin:Meh, or maybe that's cause I don't do cute animals.

Otaku:That's what she said.

Fin:*facepalm*

**My Little Pony**

Otaku: My favourite is Rainbow Dash, especially after reading The Rainbow Factory.

Sve:My favourite ie Pinkie Pie!

Fin:Too...colourful.

Otaku:Do you like _anything _awesome?

Fin: I like when you too shut up and let me enjoy Earl grey tea.

**It's Raining Cookies, Hallelujah**

Otaku and Sve:COOKIES!

Fin:*starts eating a cookie*

Otaku: Thanks to ( u/4766098/ ) for these. I have a Tumblr blog if anyone wants to follow it! It's .com


End file.
